


Turmoil

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: Turmoil [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Allegations are made against Cisco





	Turmoil

Cisco smiled as the lift pinged and he stepped out onto the floor of the CCPD. Yesterday had been great fun, well apart from the absence of Caitlin, but he was trying not to think about that, for now anyway. It had been Cindy’s birthday, and they’d gone out for a few drinks with Barry and Iris, Julian had decided to keep working on a cure. Thankfully nobody had tried to attack them when they were out having some much needed fun.

Cindy was great, they’d been seeing one another for a few weeks now, and though she didn’t know about his involvement with The Flash, she did seem genuinely interested in science and politics which was awesome. They’d talked and drank and then Barry and Iris had gone home early, he and Cindy had stayed for a little bit then gone back to her place. Cisco had expected to sleep late, when his phone had pinged. He’d picked it up and heard Joe asking him to come to the station.

And here he was. He saw Joe at the reception desk and nodded to him. “Hey Joe.” He said. “What’s up? Is there something you need my help with?”

Joe didn’t look at him directly and instead gestured for them to move away from the reception desk. “What did you get up to yesterday?”

Cisco was somewhat surprised by the detective’s question. “Cindy and I went out with Barry and Iris, we had a few drinks and then I went back to Cindy’s place. Why?”

Joe nodded, and then gave him a piercing look. “It was just you and Cindy at her place? You remember everything?”

Cisco’s stomach started to flutter then, but he didn’t know why. “Yes, why?”

Before Joe could answer, one of the other detectives in the precinct came to them. “Detective West, do you need him?”

“No Charles.” Joe replied his voice cold.

The Detective, Charles was tall, handsome, with blue eyes and blond hair. Cisco felt a pang of jealousy then pushed it down. “Mr Ramon, come with me please.”

Cisco looked at Joe, who nodded, and so Cisco followed the other detective into the precinct proper and then into a booth. “What’s this about?” Cisco asked, trying to keep his heart rate steady.

“Where were you yesterday between eight and twelve in the evening?” The Detective asked.

“With my friends, and my girlfriend, they can all vouch for me.” Cisco said immediately remembering something Dante had told him long ago.

“And where did you go afterwards?” The Detective asked.

“I went back to my girlfriend Cindy’s flat. I spent the night there.” Cisco said.

The Detective nodded, made a note in his pad and then asked. “Did you engage in sexual activities with her?”

Cisco spluttered. “What….kind….of question…..is….that?!”

“It’s a simple yes or no question.” The Detective replied simply.

Cisco hesitated, they had had sex, passionately, but the way the detective was asking him made him think something else was being implied here. The detective’s eyebrows had shot up in the silence. Cisco took a moment and then replied. “Yes.”

The Detective nodded, made another note and then said. “Would you like to explain to me then why Ms Palmer says you raped her last night?”

Cisco spluttered. “I did not such thing! We had consensual sex!”

The Detective sighed. “That is not what she is saying, Mr Ramon. She is saying you had too many to drink and forced yourself on her, and when she tried to push you off, you got violent.”

Cisco looked at the detective horrified. “I did no such thing!” As he said that his head started hurting painfully, and he vibed something, he heard screams and he heard his name, and his stomach sank. “No…” he whispered. “I would never.” He remembered everything from last night, everything, right down to going to sleep.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to stay here for now, Mr Ramon. You may call a lawyer if you feel the need.” The detective replied before he got up and walked out of the room.


End file.
